


Lying

by 27rayne



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27rayne/pseuds/27rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the Mafia Boss, even Tsuna should have some 'non-innocent' skill, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying

**Author's Note:**

> As you see, this is a drabble. Hope this is good!

"What is going on, Tsuna?" Reborn asked his boss, his former student. The brunet smiled as he answered softly. "I don't know, Reborn."

There was nothing suspicious in his voice, and so Reborn believed him.

.

"Do you truly know nothing about this?" Later on Reborn would ask, in the middle of a surprise party that was held in his and his student's regard.

Tsuna would sip some of the juice in his glass before smiled at his tutor. "I don't know what you're saying, Reborn."

Reborn turned away from his student. He realized something. He had become so used to the stutter his student had on when he was lying that he didn't think that something was suspicious when the stutter didn't present.

And worse, he was proud of it. He had become sappy, hadn't he?


End file.
